


Shut In

by sublime42



Series: Daredevil Ageplay [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crying, Cuddles, Flu, Fluff, Little!Matt, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Probably ooc, adorable matt is adorable, cranky!matty, daddy!danny rand, sick!Matt, snuggles, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Matty has been cranky all day, and it takes a while until Danny figures out that it's because Matty is sick.Lots of fluff/cuddles/adorable needy little!Matt.





	Shut In

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing Nighttime Rituals, so I wrote this. I love writing Matt whump.  
> If anyone has ideas for stuff for me to write, let me know :) It feels so good to be writing again!

Something was off, but Danny couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He wants to figure it out soon, though, because his patience is wearing thin with Matty’s attitude, and that’s saying something.

Danny takes a deep breath, holds it, releases, then turns around to face his boy again.

“I just need you to eat half of it, Matty,” he says, regarding the sandwich placed in front of him. “I cut it into triangles with no crust, just how you like it.”

Matty doesn’t even look at it, turning up his nose instantly.

“Want a cupcake,” he answers, crossing his arms over his chest. “No sandwich.”

“You can have a cupcake later tonight after dinner, but for now, you have to eat healthier food.”

Matty shakes his head and Danny rolls his eyes. It’s been like this all morning. Trying to get Matty to do anything was like pulling teeth. Even small things, like getting dressed, changing his diaper - all were struggles. He thinks back to how Matty had kicked him when he’d moved to change him, something so totally abnormal for his boy. Usually Matty was good, or at least, generally compliant.

Seeing Matty make no move to uncross his arms, Danny shakes his head and moves the plate away. He wonders if it’s just boredom - they have been stuck inside for two days thanks to the snow storm, after all - or something more. 

“Will you at least drink some juice, then?” He pleads. Matty hadn’t eaten all day, having turned down breakfast too.

Matty frowns, but accepts the cup of orange juice that Danny places in his hand. It has one of the twirly straws he likes in it, and that makes him kind of happy.

“Thank you,” Danny says, relieved. At least Matty would have something healthy in him.

00

The orange juice feels good going down Matty’s throat, even though it sorta stings a little. He tries not to think too much about it. The whole day has been bad, and having a throat ache would just make it worse.

All morning he’d been so tired, and his head hurt, but telling Danny wasn’t an option. Danny would take him to the hospital, and he couldn’t have that. Not after the last time. There’d been so many needles and it smelled _so_ bad like bleach and plastic and there were so many noises and it just made everything so much more confusing. 

Just the thought of going there makes him nauseous, and he swallows hard as his stomach turns. Instinctively, he reaches for his tummy, trying to soothe it, only realizing a second later that Danny might have seen him. He quickly moves his hand away and tells his body to _stop acting so bad, ‘cause you’re gonna get me in trouble._

Danny didn’t notice it, thankfully, or he would’ve said something, so Matty forces himself to drink the rest of his juice, then sits there quietly.

00

Danny checks the weather on his phone. More snow expected, temperatures in the negatives, advisories to stay inside. Great.

He looks at Matty, who has just finished the last of his orange juice, and who is ‘looking’ in his direction expectantly.

“Well, it’s negative ten, and it’s going to snow again, so we have to stay inside today. We can watch a movie or play a game or read a book, if you want. Whatever sounds best to you,” he offers.

Matty thinks his options over. Watching a movie might be nice. He’s so tired, he doesn’t think that he can concentrate on a game.

“Moana,” Matty answers, before sticking his thumb in his mouth. Danny’s noticed him doing that lately - must be a new comfort thing, he thinks - and doesn’t say anything about it.

“Sure.” 

Danny wraps Matty’s uneaten sandwich in foil, puts in in the fridge and puts the empty cup in the sink then comes around to lead Matty towards the couch. He’s just taken hold of Matty’s hand when he realizes how hot the boy feels.

When Matty sits down, Danny begins to check him over.

“Honey,” he says, placing a hand on Matty’s forehead, “Are you feeling alright?”

“S’ok,” Matty mumbles, knowing where this is going.

Danny shakes his head.

“I think you have a fever. I’m going to get some supplies.”

With that, Danny’s off, and Matty’s heart starts pounding. Danny’s gonna make him go to the hospital for sure, and it’s going to be horrible. The doctors are going to poke him, prod him, take his blood...

He’s just starting to hyperventilate when Danny comes back. It’s bad enough that Matty doesn’t even hear his footsteps, but within a few seconds, Danny’s by his side, rubbing his back.

“Matty, honey, what’s wrong? Are you having a hard time breathing?” A million scenarios run through Danny’s head, most of them focused on asthma and allergic reactions and how an ambulance probably wouldn’t make it in time.

“Matty, try to tell me what’s wrong,” Danny says, reaching for his phone. He’s about to dial the last 1 of 9-1-1 when he hear’s Matty’s voice.

“No… No hospitals, please, Danny, please…” And with that, he’s no longer hyperventilating, but he’s crying hysterically.

Danny’s stunned. He cancels the call, noting how Matty seems to calm ever so slightly when he does so.

Matty reaches out for Danny, desperately looking for comfort, and Danny pulls him close.

“Are you...Is that what’s making you this upset? You don’t want to go to the hospital?” He has to admit, he’s surprised. He knew that Matt didn’t like hospitals but this is a phobia on the next level.

“Nooo,” Matty begs again. “Please, no no no!”

“Jesus, okay, okay,” Danny tries to placate him, “No hospitals, not right now. Now take a deep breath, you need to calm down.”

Danny takes a breath, prompting Matty to mimic him. Matty does so, holding it for as long as he can before exhaling. Then they do it again, and again, until Matty isn’t crying anymore. Now he just feels exhausted, and his throat and head hurt worse.

“Okay,” Danny says, calmly. “Now. I’m just going to take your temperature. You probably just have a cold, at worse, the flu, and I doubt you’ll need to be hospitalized for that.”

“Pwomise,” Matty says, sounding even younger than normal. His eyes are glistening with tears. 

“I promise that if you have the flu, I’ll only take you to the hospital if it’s like life or death.”

Matty’s face screws up.

“I’m gon’ die?” he asks, softly, and the tears almost start again.

“Ugh, no,” Danny replies, angry at himself. “No, no you’re not. I just meant… I promise I won’t take you to the hospital, not right now, okay?”

Matty looks so sad, afraid, needy, that it breaks Danny’s heart. Luckily his answer seems to work. Matty nods in agreement.

“Now, l’m going to stick this thermometer in your ear, and we’ll see how high your temperature is, and then we’ll try to make you feel better,” he explains.

Matty sits still while Danny takes his temp, feeling happier when Danny announces that it’s just a low grade fever, barely a hundred degrees. 

“That’s good news,” Danny tells him, putting the instrument away. “So tell me what’s bothering you then. Does your head hurt?”

Matty puts his thumb back in his mouth.

“Mhmm,” he answers around it. 

Danny pulls his thumb away for a moment.

“Speak, please. What else hurts? Your throat? Tummy? Ears?” He grabs one of Matty’s ears, making the boy giggle. 

“Jus’ my throat and tummy, but only sometimes,” Matty responds. 

Danny lets go, and Matty instantly returns to sucking his thumb.

“Alright. Thank you for being honest with me. How about we put on Moana like we planned, and I’ll get you some flu meds, and we’ll have some cuddles?”

Matty nods enthusiastically in agreement. Cuddles with Danny are one of the best things ever, even if he is feeling sick.

00

Two hours later, Danny’s on the couch, Matty mostly in his lap, leaning up against his chest, fast asleep. There’s a blanket wrapped around them, and Danny’s feeling kind of warm, but he doesn’t want to move and wake Matty up.

The boy had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, the sound of Danny’s heartbeat lulling him to close his eyes. 

Danny notices that he sniffles in his sleep sometimes, and thinks that it must be a precursor to the stuffy nose that Matty will have when he wakes up.

Sure, he’ll probably get sick, too, but this - being there, comforting Matty, holding him, watching him get the rest he so very much needs - is worth it.


End file.
